Homework
by twilighttries
Summary: [oneshot] And Olette got sick of Hayner needing her help. [haynerolette]


Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Hayner and such wouldn't have forgotten Roxas forever.

-------------

Olette sat at her computer, updating her online blog with random things, when her doorbell rang. She ran down her crazy stairs and answered the door.

"Hello, Hayner," she said sheepishly. He stood there, bookbag around his shoulder, hanging by his right hip.

"I don't understand the--"

"Come in," Olette sighed. He laughed.

"You're too used to this." She smiled with tight lips. They walked to the living room, and he pulled out his Spanish book. "Where's your stuff?"

"I finished."

"Already?"

"School ends at 3. It is now-" She checked her watch. "Five thirty." Hayner shrugged.

"I don't get the Spanish homework."

"Big surprise." Olette was not in the best of moods. _PMS, much?_ Hayner thought.

"Well, how am I supposed to know how to conjugate verbs into past tense?"

"Try paying attention to the teacher."

Olette was not in a good mood at all. _The only reason he hangs out with me_, she thought._ Is so I can help him with his homework_. Ouch. That thought stung her. She'd always had a little thing for Hayner. Okay, not so little. She sighed. She was _so_ not in the mood to deal with him right now. She stood up.

"Olette?"

"Yo no quiero hablar con tigo ahora." He looked baffled.

"Uhmm. I don't understand Spanish. You know that."

"Si, yo se. Possiblamente, tu puedes escuchar al professor."

"What?"

"Adios," she spat, throwing his book at him. He pulled out his cell phone and dailed Pence's number quickly.

"Pence? It's Hayner."

_"What do you want? You know my mom's having a dumb party thing."_

"Olette's PMSing at me, speaking in Spanish and stuff."

"_So? What do you want me to do?"_

"Can you come to her house and translate or calm her down or something?" _Sigh._

_"Hang on."_ Hayner heard a bunch of mumbling. _"I can't stay long. I'll be there in two minutes."_

"Cool." Hayner sat on her couch, wondering what he did to piss her off.

"Olette!" Pence yelled walking in, without bothering to knock. "Come down, I can be here for like five minutes. So hurry up!"

"Pence?" she said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah. Hayner called-" Her surprised expression turned into a sort of angry one. "And said you two are having a row."

"Es nada," she said. "Yo no quiero hablar con esto chico." Pence thought for a second, then turned to Hayner

"She said that she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Why!"

"Porque el solemente razon que el me habla es porque el necesita usar mi por tarea ayuda cuando el puede escuchar al professor." Her eyes showed that she was hurt by this.

"Because, she says, the only reason you talk to her is because you need to use her for homework help when you could just listen to the teacher."

"That's not true!" Olette scoffed. "It's not, Olette! Do you really think I'd do that?"

"Si." (Yes. Not if.)

"I've gotta go, guys," Pence said, aggervated. "Kiss and make up already." He walked out, leaving Hayner and Olette blushing furiously behind. Hayner weighed his chances._ Go for it,_ he thought. _What have you got to lose?_ His brain shut up for a moment. _Everything_. But Hayner ignored it. (He'd become surprisingly good at ignoring his mind, whether that be good or bad.)

Hayner walked to Olette, who looked at him with various emotions in her eyes. He took her hands in his, and he pressed his lips to hers. He felt her gasp slightly at the contact. But, to Hayner's surprise, she kissed him back. She took her hands out of his and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. He snaked his around her waist. He opened his mouth slightly and felt her do the same. _Bliss,_ was his only thought. Time passed. They didn't know how long they kissed. They just knew that time did pass. After a series of small kisses, she pulled away and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Will you talk to me now?" he whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Sure." And she kissed him again.

---------------

Hooray for fluff. I randomly decided to write a story with Hayner and Olette, just 'cause it would be cute. :) Review please.


End file.
